It's Getting Cold Up In Here
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: When Sara discovers an anachronism that could affect Caitlin Snow's life forever, she decides that she'll treat Caitlin to the trip of her choosing to prevent this. Overjoyed, Caitlin joins the Legends on this journey, allowed to make the adventure she's desired. However, what the Legends don't know is that Caitlin has more reasons for stepping onto the Waverider. UPDATING IN JULY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! My first Legends fanfic that isn't my multi-chapter one... bout damn time lol, I love this show! Currently my favorite Arrowverse show, and will most likely remain to be that way. It's so much fun to watch!**

 **But anyway, as I assume you all know, Stein (*cries*) and Jax have left... and there are rumors floating around that Caitlin will be moving over to Legends to fill in the hole left by Stein's death and Jax's departure. Now, while I personally think Cait fits in perfectly with all of these (and I would get to see her every night Legends comes on, cuz Flash isn't that great right now IMO!), I would be sad, because the way it is right now, I don't think anyone on Team Flash would care about her leaving. And as a huge fan of Caitlin, that's kinda disappointing!**

 **So, therefore, since I feel Cait didn't deserve all that pain during 4x05 (*shudders*), I decided to write what I think would happen if Sara knew about this, she would make sure Caitlin doesn't have to go through that hell. And maybe, give her a family in the Legends.**

 **Whew, sorry about the mini-rant there guys. If you read it though, thank you. :) Now, onto the fic! (and yes, Stein and Jax are still on the team for this)**

* * *

Captain of the Waverider, Sara Lance, was innocently sitting in her chair, just putting the brakes on the timeship for a little while to enjoy some of the fabricator's absolutely delicious Chinese food. Of course, the arrest of Rip and resurrection of Damien Darhk set her off a little, but she was now starting to let the pain ebb away.

Happily chowing down on her food, she decided to ease her fears just a little bit and check the anachronism map.

"Gideon, how many anachronisms are left?" Sara asked, taking a sip of her water.

" _I'm glad you asked, Captain Lance,_ " Gideon said " _We're restoring history steadily, with only 278 anachronisms left to fix before this mission is said and done._ "

Sara spit out her water immediately.

" _At least it will be a while before our show ends, right?_ " Sara's little voice in her head whispered, before the ex-assassin slapped it out.

"Well, how's good ol' 2017 looking?" Sara asked curiously.

" _Actually, there is something interesting that requires your attention,_ " Gideon said.

"Anachronism?" the captain asked.

" _No, not really, but something happened that shouldn't have,_ " Gideon said.

"Well, pull it up," Sara said.

Gideon then showed Sara security footage of some dude breaking into a restaurant, attacking a table full of girls (" _N_ _ot bad looking ones either,_ ", _Sara's little voice whispered_ ), but then something happened.

One of the girls flipped over the table, and her hair turned white, and her lips blue. Then, she shot out a blast of ice from her hands, and knocked the guy out of a window.

"Hot damn, why shouldn't this have happened? She's a total badass!" Sara exclaimed.

" _Remember Caitlin Snow?_ " Gideon asked.

"Is that her? Damn, she's hotter than I remember when she was patching me up," Sara giggled. "Or should I say, 'colder'?"

" _Actually, this would spark a series of events that would lead to her downfall,_ " Gideon said. Even though she was an A.I., some sadness was in her voice.

"Wait, this would end up killing her?" Sara asked worriedly, jumping up.

" _No, but it would inflict some events that would give her trauma for life, and by 2019, her life will crumble if she goes to this party,_ " Gideon said.

"Aw hell naw!" Sara said. "I won't let that poor baby go through that! What did she do to deserve that?!"

" _Nothing points to her being 'evil', just kind of sassy,_ " Gideon said. " _Definitely not a bitch, unlike someone else we know..._ "

Sara chuckled softly. "Gideon, how do we contact her?"

" _Send her a video on your phone, get the whole team together even,_ " Gideon suggested. " _In fact-and she's gone..._ "

Gideon was right, Sara was already running off to the break room, her chinese food and water long forgotten.

Sara practically kicked down the door to the break room, where Nate and Ray were having their bro-chats about something with Stein, Jax and Mick were off eating their food in peace, and Amaya was peacefully chatting with Zari.

"Captain? Everything okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, just get in here, all of you!" Sara said, holding up her phone high.

"What's this all about?" Zari asked, reluctantly getting in the shot.

"We're sending this to a friend of mine, Caitlin Snow," Sara said. "Ray, Jax, Stein, Mick, you all know her."

"Yes, Dr. Snow is quite the character," laughed Stein.

"Not that I don't like Caitlin, but why are we doing this again?" Jax asked.

"An anachronism that basically causes her to go into a depression, and a gal like her doesn't deserve that," Sara proclaimed. "So, we're gonna let her on board the Waverider!"

"Hooray," Mick said sarcastically.

"Hey, Caitlin's good company!" Ray said, smiling. "We speak each other's languages!"

"Total dingus?" Mick asked.

"Hey, knock it off you two," Amaya said. "Come on, let's get this video to Caitlin."

And with that, every Legend gathered in the shot, ready for the video.

* * *

"The little guy's looking good Lily," smiled Caitlin, putting away her doctor's equipment, and returning little baby Ronnie Stein to his mommy's arms.

"Thank you so much Caitlin," sighed Lily. "How much do I owe you?"

"Lily, it's just a check-up, you don't owe me anything," Caitlin smiled.

"Alrighty then," Lily said, swaddling Ronnie in his baby blanket. "You got any plans for the weekend Cait?"

"No, not really," the scientist sighed. "I mean, yeah, there's the bachelor party for Iris tonight, but I really don't want to go...but what if I upset her?"

"Caitlin, I think Iris will be just fine," Lily smiled. "But it's their loss. You're the most fun to hang out with our of all the girlfriends I've had."

"Aww, thanks... Well, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm going over to mom's tomorrow, we may watch a few old movies," Lily said. "I need to educate this little guy in real classics, like 'Singin' In The Rain', just so we don't have that issue later. Hopefully my husband, Max, doesn't get too jealous when Donald O'Connor pops up on screen."

"I had such a big crush on him as a kid," Caitlin sheepishly admitted. "One of the greatest of the greats, in my opinion..."

"Well, I've gotta go get this little guy to bed," Lily said, smiling down at her infant son. "Take care, Cait."

"You too Lily," said Caitlin, hugging her as best as she could without squishing little Ronnie. She succeeded, and before she knew it, Lily was gone.

And she was alone in the lab again.

She seemed to be alone a lot these days... she missed those old times where she and Julian could make googly eyes at one another, her small talks with Barry, or debating with Cisco about something just to make him agitated. Even just a small text from Felicity would cheer her up...

But now, it seemed like she was just...

Alone.

Lily and Harry would find time for her, but it wasn't like how it used to be... both were great to hang out with, but... she missed the good ol' times.

And these days, since Frosty had shown herself again, her world felt like it was collapsing in on itself.

But she couldn't focus on that right now... she had better things to do, like look out for her friends... Friends. She used to be able to say that, and it wouldn't feel so empty when it came out.

However, her frown was turned upside down when she received a video text from none other than Captain Sara Lance herself.

Sara was always good fun, whenever she was around that is. However, she found herself laughing one second into the video.

"Hey Caitlin! You remember me, Sara, right? That girl you patched up after the Dominator battle?" Sara asked, amidst her smiling team and Mick, who was asleep on the table.

"We were just about to head by 2017 anyway, and we noticed, by checking the timeline..." Nate trailed off.

"How would you like to come on the Waverider with us, anywhen you want!" Jax said.

"Is that even a word?" Zari asked.

"It is now," Jax smirked. Caitlin found herself near tears.

"I believe, what they're trying to say," Stein cut in, "is that we would love to have you on the Waverider."

"So, up for a time jump of your choosing?" Ray asked.

"Meet us outside... ugh, what is that skyscraper called again?" Amaya asked.

"Star Labs," Jax and Stein said.

"Star Labs, yeah, outside there, 7:15," Amaya said.

"See ya then, hopefully," Sara smiled, before blowing a kiss to the camera. "Bye bye for now."

With that, the video ended with all of the Legends waving goodbye to her cheerfully, and Caitlin found herself almost waving back.

She suddenly looked at the clock... 7:10.

Well, looks like Iris would be receiving one less guest that night.

* * *

In about five minutes, Caitlin found herself at the front door of Star Labs, with her purse and phone in her hands.

7:15...

What if Sara didn't mean that day? What if she had changed her mind? What if...

Oh God... What if they had found out about her deeds as Frost, and now hated her for it?!

However, all of these fears were soon put to rest, as a bang was heard in the sky, and the Waverider flying through the clouds.

She couldn't help but smile at that gorgeous ship... she knew a good one when she saw one.

Then, it touched down on the ground, and went into camouflage mode, and out stepped Sara and Stein.

"Cait!" Sara called out, running to hug the girl.

"So good to see you Sara," Caitlin said, hugging her right back. "And Professor Stein, I've missed you so much..."

"Please, it's Marty," Stein said, before his smile slowly faded. "Dammit, Dr. Palmer is rubbing off on me!"

Caitlin and Sara both giggled, before the Waverider captain spoke up. "So, I take it you're coming with us?"

"Yeah, let's do it," smiled Caitlin.

And with that, the three stepped back onto the Waverider, eager for this adventure.

Caitlin was about to have the time of her life.

* * *

 **So yes, there is multiple chapters: probably 3 or 4. Hope you all enjoy this story though! :) And a big shoutout to my friend radpineapple for this inspiration!**

 **(P.S: No, this isn't a Cait/Sara fic. If you ship it though, that's great! I just personally find them as a really good friends type. No hate. :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I got really caught up with my other stories lol.**

* * *

"Wow, this is bigger than I remember," Caitlin marveled, stepping on to the bridge.

"We've made some... improvements," Sara chuckled.

"Welcome to our humble dwelling area!" Nate said, gesturing to the Waverider. "Oh, but beware, we all have to share a bathroom..."

"Not too bad considering what I would've been through," Caitlin sighed. "I hate bachelor parties. Frosty and I both agree on that one."

"You get married the day you propose in the future," Zari said. "The laws of my time are pretty bad, and only got worst when ARGUS took over."

"How did you survive?" Jax asked.

"Simple," Zari said. "I didn't date."

"I wish it was that easy for everyone," Caitlin said. "Every guy I've dated has either been a douche, died, or has been our main antagonist in disguise. Except for a guy named Julian, he was sweet."

"Ouch," Jax whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlin," Sara said, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Its alright," she sighed. "Besides, I've got Frosty to keep me company."

"Who's 'Frosty'?" Ray asked curiously.

"I... really don't know if you want that answered," Caitlin said, tilting her head.

"Aw, come on! She sounds fun!" Amaya said. "Not that you aren't fun, I just think this Frosty sounds as fun as you so-"

"You're sounding like Felicity, Amaya," Caitlin giggled.

"But, still, who is she?" Zari asked curiously.

"You're going to upset her guys," Sara interjected.

"No no, its fine," Caitlin said. "Someone just... upset me, and Frosty will come out to play."

"Like, say something mean?" Zari asked. "Why would we do that?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful!" Nate said. "I mean that in the most platonic and brotherly way as possible."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you Nate. Really, thank you."

"No problem, anything for a new teammate," he smiled.

"But only temporarily," Caitlin added. "I need to go back to STAR Labs after a while."

"Hey, we got time travel on our side," Amaya said. "You want to stay for a year? You can! We'll take you back exactly only one minute after you left. Confusing?"

"A little," Caitlin admitted.

"Alright," Sara said. "Caitlin, you may stay as long as you like, but we aren't just a laid-back team. We've got a job to do, so please, choose an anachronism!"

"Some action? Count me in," Caitlin said bubbly.

She stared at the anachronism chart, biting her lip... there were so many to choose from. A level five incident in the Old West involving Jonah Hex, or a small level one with Queen Elizabeth I...

Then, she saw the one she wanted: Helen of Troy, stuck in 1960's Hollywood.

"How about the Helen of Troy one?" she asked, pointing to it. "Seems we've also got to deal with Hedy Lamarr losing her job if we choose it..."

"Sounds fun," Nate said.

"She's that chick that attracted all the dudes right? I'm in," Mick said, speaking up for the first time.

"How adorable, Mick said his first words," Jax teased. Mick just went back to his beer after sending a scowl Jax's way.

"So, we get to meet Hedy Lamarr, right?" Stein asked.

"You seem a little excited professor," Zari commented.

"Oh, I consider myself a bit of a fan," chuckled Stein.

Suddenly, Jax felt his telepathic link at work, and he shot a "what the hell?!" look at Stein. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S YA HALL PASS GREY?!"

Stein's cheeks heated up like Firestorm, as Caitlin found herself cackling with the rest of the Legends.

"We are _definitely_ going there now," Nate laughed.

"Let's change team!" Sara said.

* * *

"Oh my god," Zari muttered, looking at Caitlin with Nate next to the air-bender. "You really are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen..."

"Really? Thank you so much," Caitlin blushed. She was wearing, as per suggested by Sara, a look-alike counterpart to Ginger Roger's outfit and shoes from her solo tap dancing number in "Follow the Fleet", with a bit of makeup and a snowflake necklace applied as well.

"I can't deny that one bit," Nate said, who was clothed in a professional suit and sunglasses to look like a bodyguard. "You look gorgeous."

Caitlin felt like she would be fit to cry in another minute.

This team loved her already, and she had been here for less than forty minutes... Team Flash barely even acknowledged her anymore, or the fact she still patched them up.

No... this wasn't the time to re-visit her so-called "friends"... okay, revisit the good times, and maybe still think about Cisco and Harry of today.

But her focus was on helping the Legends fix this anachronism and bonding with them, using what time she had to bond with them wisely.

Suddenly, Sara and Jax walked in, their jaws dropping at the scientist standing in the middle.

"I am having to resist the urge to kiss you so badly," Sara muttered.

"Maybe later," Caitlin winked.

"So... I just need to cover as a camera dude, right?" Jax asked.

"Yep," Sara nodded.

"I'll drink to that," Mick said, seemingly appearing from out of thin air, with a signature beer in his hand.

"The hell did you come from?" Jax asked. Mick didn't answer.

"Alright kids, ready for auditions?" Amaya asked, walking in.

"Let's motor!" Ray could be heard saying. He was also dressed as a bodyguard.

"Raymond, that is 80's slang," Stein was heard saying.

"Dammit," Ray muttered.

* * *

The Legends now walked down the streets of a Hollywood Studios building, which coincidentally neighbored a Warner Bros. Studios building, and since the two were competing industries in this era, chances are the Legends would soon find themselves in a crossfire over an actor or actress.

"These shoes are killing me," Zari muttered.

"I second that," Caitlin muttered. "But I can't complain, I chose this anachronism."

"In most situations, I would agree," said Sara, "but you're our guest. Tell us what's on your mind girl! Whenever you want, you have our attention."

"Thank you guys," Caitlin smiled. "I love you all."

"And we love you too," Nate smiled.

Caitlin didn't know what to think... she wanted to take the offer to become a permanent part of the Legends, but it seemed so selfish of her...

Well, she would make her decision once the ride was over.

"Who are you ladies and gentlemen?" a man asked, walking up to them. He was presumably a security guard.

"I am Andy Williams, and these are my associates," Stein spoke up.

"And we ladies are The Chordettes!" Sara put in.

"That we are," Amaya smiled.

"If you'll please excuse us," Ray began, "we shall-"

"Not blast your ass to Kingdom Come," Mick said.

The security guard shivered. "S-Sorry to keep you folks waiting."

"No trouble," Stein said.

With that, they continued on their way to find Helen. They eventually wandered into a neighboring park, where Caitlin and Zari walked off with Nate to look for Helen.

"This place is packed," Zari muttered.

"Hey look! Cecil B. DeMille!" Nate said, pointing over to the famous director. "I love his movies!"

"Me too!" Caitlin gasped.

The two started to walk over to him, but turned their heads to their rights...

And there was Damien Darhk, chatting with Helen of Troy herself.

"Zari," Caitlin muttered, motioning for the air-totem wielder to come over there, to which she did, and gasped.

"That's her alright, and that's Damien Darhk with her," Zari muttered.

"But why?" Caitlin asked. "I thought he was dead..."

"He will be in just a second," Nate whispered. "Lets move ladies."

With that, the three walked toward Damien, trying not to have themselves too noticeable, but he noticed them alright.

"Helen, dear, could you give the three of us a moment?" Damien asked. Helen nodded, and moved to another corner of the party.

Nate drew his gun, Caitlin tried to transform, and Zari moved to her totem, but Damien stopped it all.

"What are you doing here Darhk?" Nate demanded.

"Aside from collecting my fifteen percent?" Damien asked. "Not much... but why's Ginger Rogers here?"

"My name is Caitlin Snow, but I am a fan of hers," Caitlin smiled. "Now, get out of here before we beat your ass."

"Caitlin, dear, that is no way to talk to your number one fan!" Damien exclaimed, slightly chuckling.

Nate noticed the magic on him had been lessened, and he was able to pull the trigger. So he did...

But Damien caught it.

And he threw the bullet at Zari, who fell down instantly.

"ZARI!" yelled Caitlin, dropping to her side. Nate moved to attack Damien, but Nora Darhk cut in from nowhere, and threw Nate back as well.

"I'm fine, Cait," Zari cringed, clenching her stomach where the bullet had pierced her skin. "J-Just get Darhk..."

"Zari?! ZARI!" Caitlin screamed as the air-bender slipped off. She checked for a pulse, and found Zari was still alive.

But now, her rage against Darhk had been kindled, and froze over like a glacier...

And her hair turned white, her lips blue, and her eyes crystal aqua.

Every single Legend who could see her looked upon Caitlin in awe.

"Let's kick some ass," Caitlin muttered, shooting up.

"This'll be fun," Nora muttered.

However, Caitlin easily shot a blast of ice Nora's way, knocking her down to the ground.

"I would've gone easy on you, but just for that stunt you pulled, I'll be working my best magic possible..." Damien growled.

"Oh, kiss my ass," Caitlin sneered, generating an icicle.

She fought off Damien pretty well, considering he could literally choke-hold her with a flick of his wrist.

She then drove the icicle through his arm and attached it to a table.

"You attack any of my friends again, the next spike will be in your heart," Caitlin taunted.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try," Damien chuckled.

Caitlin punched him hard in the jaw, stunning him temporarily. She carried Zari bridal-style, and re-grouped with the Legends as they headed back for the Waverider.

* * *

" _I have removed the bullet, would you like me to continue Dr. Snow?_ " Gideon asked. Caitlin and Nate currently stood in the med-bay, where Zari was awake, and lying on the bed, her tummy exposed where she had been shot.

"No thank you Gideon, I can take it from here," Caitlin said.

"Thanks for patching me up Cait," Zari said.

"Not a problem, Zari," Caitlin smiled.

"You okay Caitlin?" Nate asked. "You seemed a little... distant on the way to the party."

"It's nothing," Caitlin said, looking at the rubbing alcohol Zari needed on her wound.

"Nate's right, I just have this funny feeling..." Zari said.

Caitlin sighed. "It's my birthday... a day where literally only two people remembered."

Nate and Zari let light gasps escape their throats.

"I at least got happy birthday wishes from Cisco and Harry, but that was it," Caitlin seethed. "Everyone was so busy thinking about Iris, her stupid bachelorette party, and the one day I would just want to have a friend, I literally only have two people I spent more than a minute with. I know this sounds selfish, but... I just want people to at least talk to me, and not pretend like I'm a serial killer. Frosty never killed anyone to begin with! So... why do they ignore me like I never existed?"

Caitlin had hot tears pouring down her face by the end of her mini rant, but soon felt Nate wrap his arms around her.

She didn't hesitate to cry into his shoulder, with him rubbing her back soothingly.

Zari soon got up after Gideon finished for Caitlin, and joined in the hug.

They hid it well, but they knew this "Iris" wasn't a good person, and wanted to give her a big piece of their mind on this.

But if it mean Caitlin would be hurt in the process, they wouldn't do it.

Soon, Caitlin's sobs were reduced to light sniffles and hiccups. The three didn't separate for a minute though. Caitlin needed to feel some love for the day, some that would need to suffice for the past eight to nine months.

"I-I'm so sorry," Caitlin whispered. "I'm so selfish..."

"Hey hey, you are not," Zari soothed.

"You just need better friends," Nate said. "And I know damn well if Sara knew, she would beat all of their asses to a bloody pulp."

Caitlin let out a chuckle. "T-Thank you guys so much. Seriously... I meant it when I said I love every one of you all."

"And I spoke for everyone when I said we love you too," Nate said. "And... if you do decide to go back... never hesitate to give us a call, and I swear, we will pick you up. Okay?"

"Okay," Caitlin smiled.

With that, they separated, smiled at each other warmly, and watched as Caitlin walked out.

Sara came marching in moments later, looking like she was about to kill someone.

"Who made her cry? Don't lie, she has mascara flowing down her cheeks," Sara growled.

"We didn't, we swear," Nate said. "Its her birthday today, and apparently only two people talked to her for more than a minute because-"

"Some chick named Iris had a bachelor party that was hogging their attention," Zari finished.

Sara felt her blood boiling against whoever Iris was...

If there was a birthday and bachelor party going on, she would have moved the bachelor party back a day.

However... an idea popped into the captain's head.

"Guys, I think we should throw Caitlin a party," Sara smiled.

Nate and Zari nodded, and pretty soon, the whole team knew about it, minus Caitlin.

They would make sure she had a great time.

* * *

 **We'll still solve the Helen anachronism, but right after that, we're celebrating Caitlin's birthday! YAY! :D**

 **I can't be the only one who thinks Caitlin should be treated so much better than a useless character. Season 3 was the prime example of this: without Caitlin Snow, Team Flash cannot function. There is no way around that. Savitar would've won if Caitlin hadn't switched sides, but I am not putting blame on her for that, and he didn't either.**

 **So, I would like to ask you all: if Caitlin were to move over to Legends, how would you make that happen? Please let me know, as I would love to hear what you all think would be a proper welcome for Caitlin to the Legends.**

 **Well, see you guys next chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, time to give Caitlin Snow the birthday party she deserves so much! Sadly, this is the last chapter of this fic... for now. ;)**

 **So, if you like my Legends content, I would appreciate if you would check out my other story-"Leonard Snart x Kendra Saunders". You can still read it even if you dislike the ship, they're very slow burn. I also add new Legends, such as Deadshot and Ragman, and divert from canon. Just skip the first four chapters please... I didn't know what I was doing when I wrote them. You can also read without them.**

 **Well, that's enough about me-We got a cinnamon bun's birthday to celebrate! :D (and also... we need to add Nate and Zari to the character listings. I mean, how does Ava have one but not them?! I don't dislike Ava whatsoever, but c'mon!)**

* * *

Sara immediately had a team meeting called after Caitlin left to take a quick nap.

On one hand, she was furious... this woman seemed like she would sacrifice everything to make sure her "friends" would walk home with a smile. And apparently, they didn't give a damn about her birthday.

Oh, the next time she was called back to the present day, they would be ripped a new one...

However, on the flip side, she was ecstatic about throwing Caitlin a party.

Throwing a birthday party wasn't exactly in her league, and that made her excited to try it out.

"Alright captain," Ray said, walking onto the bridge, "what's the trouble?"

"We're throwing Cait a birthday party," Sara said. "Her so called 'friends' forgot it in honor of someone's bachelorette party, no one even talked to her for more than a minute."

"That's messed up, and look at who's talking," Mick said.

"Seriously?" Amaya asked.

"That's awful!" Ray said.

"Astonishing that such caring people like Team Flash could forget that," Stein said, a heavily disgusted look on his face.

"I know... if it was Barry, I'm not gonna be through with him for a while," Jax agreed. "We've dealt with a speedster before. What's one more?"

"Hey, we're at least throwing her a birthday party, right?" Nate commented.

"Yeah, she seems like she _really_ deserves one," Zari muttered.

"Well, we all need assignments," Sara said. "Zari, you and Ray fix her cake and the food. Don't make it in the fabricator either, she deserves it genuine. Nate, Amaya, think up some gift ideas. Jax, get balloons. Martin, you work on the music. Mick... uh, keep this all a secret. M'kay?"

"Sounds solid," Zari said.

"Alright then team, lets do this!" Sara called.

* * *

Zari and Ray were quick to begin the process of cooking the food.

Ray was in charge of the cake, which he had put in the oven within ten minutes of their arrival. Zari, meanwhile, was preparing something that was quite similar to a Thanksgiving dinner, with turkey and all that fancy stuff.

"You really cook well, Z," Ray commented, turning from the oven.

"Thanks," Zari said. She gave a light smile, causing Ray's heart to somersault.

Ever since the candy and _Singin In The Rain_ binge they had, and where Ray briefly taught Zari how to dance, he had been harboring a small crush on her. Seeing her happy made it even harder to contain his feelings for her.

Zari had been through so much in her life... her brother had been killed, her friends had abandoned her, and Ray had a feeling that by the way she addressed her parents, they were dead as well.

Ray was never really close to any of his family, but when his parents died, it caused him to be placed on the border of depression. Then, Anna had died, and Kendra left him to go after Carter once more, it just... destroyed him.

"Ray?" Zari asked, snapping him out of his trance, "the oven's beeping."

"Oh, sorry Khaahar," Ray said.

It then occurred to him, with the look Zari shot his way, that he had used her real name on accident... apparently a name only her family knew about.

"H-How do you-" Zari began.

"Oh my god...Zari, I'm so sorry," Ray said.

"N-No, its fine," Zari said, a genuine smile dawning upon her face as she wiped away a stray tear. "Its just...I only wanted my brother to call me that, but uh...yeah, cat's out of the bag."

"Z, I promise I haven't told anyone," Ray swore. "Hand on heart...and I wouldn't dare."

"Thank you Ray," Zari said. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Ray asked in dread.

"Y-You've got a bit of f-frosting on your nose!" Zari giggled. Ray had to admit, it was so nice to finally hear Zari giggle...

He was so enthralled by it that he didn't notice how he was setting his hand down on a tube of frosting, squirting more onto his hand. Zari was now hollering on the floor at Ray's frosting mishap.

"Oh...so this is funny to you?" Ray asked, trying to be intimidating. He then grabbed the tube, and squirted some on Zari. Zari laughed as she tried to fight it, but there was no use...

And soon, frosting was all over the kitchen, and the two lay on the floor, covered in different frosting mixtures.

"Now that was fun," Zari giggled.

"It was," Ray chuckled.

And then, it was now or never...

The two leaned in and kissed one another.

The kiss was magical.

Beautiful.

Neither of them wanted to break it...and they didn't dare stop just because Nate grabbed a glass of OJ. Hell, they didn't even notice him.

Okay, Zari may have flipped him off...

They just kept on kissing.

And only stopped when they required air, coincidentally when the oven started going off for Caitlin's cake.

"Holy crap," Zari breathed. "Ray, I think I love you..."

"I know I love you Zari," Ray smiled.

And then, the two went back to cooking...and kissing each other throughout. After all was said and done, they went off into Ray's bedroom.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Ray asked as Zari snuggled up next to him underneath the blanket on the floor.

"Uh...how about 'Singin' In The Rain'?" Zari suggested. "I uh... really, really liked that one."

"Well, since we're dating now, I guess," Ray said. "I won't tell anyone, hand on heart."

"You're the best Ray," Zari said, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. "Now, let's cuddle."

* * *

Sara sat down on the Waverider's entrance steps to the history lab, sighing in defeat.

She had practically handed Rip over on a silver platter and disposed of him like it was nothing...

She was an assassin, powerful woman, and easily humored...so why in the world was this so hard on her.

Suddenly, Cait walked in, fresh from her nap.

"Have a good sleep?" Sara asked.

"Really good actually," Cait smiled, sitting down next to Sara. "So, Captain, what's gotcha down?"

"N-nothing," the captain stuttered. "I'm fine...Okay, I'm not fine."

"Well, wanna talk about it?" Cait asked sweetly.

Sara, normally, would say no.

However, there was something about this girl that the fearless Sara Lance was...afraid of saying no to. Nothing bad, just a fear that the depression that Gideon had warned her about might come into play by accident.

"Okay...I basically gave Rip Hunter up to our newest frenemises," sighed Sara. "They're called the Time Bureau, and well... I don't know what they're gonna do with him."

Cait was shocked... just by this alone, Sara was already on the brink of tears.

"I-I feel s-s-so g-guilt-guilty," Sara shivered, now crying. "B-But wh-y-why?"

"C'mere," Cait said, opening her arms. Sara crashed into them, sobbing her eyes out. Cait wrapped her arms around Sara, cradling her shaking form in her arms, and humming a small tune to try and comfort her. Evidently, it was only making Sara cry harder.

"Shshsh, there there sweetie," Caitlin whispered. "Let it out... Its okay. I'm right here..."

Sara's sobs stayed the same volume for a while, before she was reduced to regular crying, then hiccups and sniffles.

"T-Than-Thank you C-Cait," Sara sniffled, as Cait handed her a small packet of tissues. Sara had used them all within a minute.

"No trouble Sara," Cait said.

"Hey, happy birthday by the way," Sara smiled. She kissed Cait's cheek, causing the woman to blush madly.

"Thank you, Sara," smiled Cait. "So, got any good memories to wash away the bad ones?"

"Hmm...did I ever tell you about the time I tap danced instead of singing? I'm a damn good tap dancer," smirked Sara.

"Oh, really now?" Caitlin asked. "Why don't you prove this statement?"

"Oh, you're on..." Sara smirked.

Caitlin was probably the sweetest angel Sara had ever met, and the ex-assassin would proudly declare that any day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nate and Amaya, who had watched from afar, were snickering to themselves.

"Y'know," Amaya smiled, "if the captain's lucky, she'll tap more than her feet..." ( ** _still not a Cait/Sara fic... sowwy. There's hints of it for the FrostCanary shippers tho X) And also Nate/Cait and Zari/Cait for anyone who's interested..._** )

"AMAYA!" Nate scream-whispered. "You took the words right outta my mouth..."

Amaya giggled at her friend. She was happy that they were back on good terms.

"Nate," Amaya said. "Just...thank you for not holding a grudge against me. I wasn't exactly the nicest after coming back."

"No no no," Nate said, "i-its my fault. I shouldn't have been as rude as I was."

"Wanna hug it out?" asked Amaya. Nate nodded, and the two did indeed, you guessed it: hug it out.

" _By the way, Captain Lance did not 'tap' Dr. Snow,_ " Gideon suddenly spoke up. " _Don't tell her this...I was watching and recorded the whole humorous session of the two women trying to tap dance._ "

Nate and Amaya chuckled lightly. So, some-what of a victory.

" _Aside from that, Professor Stein has requested that all personnel report to the bridge immediately,_ " Gideon said. " _Trust me, its urgent._ "

Amaya and Nate rushed to the bridge, where their teammates were waiting...they knew Zari didn't have that shirt on earlier.

"It seems that the anachronism has worsened since we last checked, Captain," Stein muttered. "Now, Ms. Lemarr's life is on the line."

"How so?" asked Sara.

"Ms. Lemarr was assassinated on April 5th, 1960, at 6:30 PM according to these papers," Stein said. "By Damien Darhk."

Everyone sighed... they had literally thirty minutes to save the woman.

"Wait..." Cait said. "Where's Mick?"

* * *

Mick was currently typing something on his typewriter, which he had achieved by sneaking in as a secretary.

He was having fun.

* * *

"No time for that," Sara said. "Everyone, get changed now. We need to go."

So, there was basically chaos in the Waverider.

Zari, Jax, and Stein were already ready. But the others had to slip into costume. Finally, after five minutes, the team was ready.

"Sexy," Zari commented on Frosty's suit.

"Thanks," Frosty smirked. "The blue jacket really brings out my eyes."

"Lets move team," Sara spoke up. Not before giving Frosty a "nice outfit" though...

And soon, the Legends had arrived at the factory, where Darhk had a gun pointed to Hedy's head. Nora stood nearby, ready to channel the powers of Mallus if need be.

"Well well well," Damien muttered, "look who finally decided to show up."

"Her life in exchange for Ms. Jiwe's totem," Nora growled.

Frosty suddenly ripped the necklace off of Amaya, causing the totem-bearer to be sent into brief shock.

"Cheap plastic," Frosty muttered, tossing it to Damien, who turned around along with Nora.

Damien smirked. "Finally... so much-"

He noticed something right then and there... he couldn't feel the strength drawing from the totem.

He and Nora turned around, and just in time to see Firestorm rescuing Hedy from the clutches of the Darhks.

"Oh dear god," Nora muttered, rolling her eyes. "Here we go again..."

She then channeled the powers of Mallus, and the demon's voice spoke up throughout the factory.

" _ **Dr. Snow...how have you fallen so low from what you once** **were?**_ " Mallus, through Nora, asked. " _ **You could have been one of the greatest scientists ever... and you gave it up for this?!**_ "

"I didn't give it up," Frosty said, her eyes becoming brown and Caitlin once more, "I just chose better friends."

She then looked back at her Legend companions. "Much better friends."

The Legends smiled back at her, but Mallus had officially had enough.

" ** _Your emotions mean nothing to me,_** " the demon growled. " _ **And when I am free, you lot will have the last and most painful-ARGH!**_ "

Nora suddenly fell over, fire catching on her dress...

Behind her was Mick, with a typewriter in hand, his gun in the other.

"You interrupted my letter," Mick growled.

"Glad you could join us," Nate commented, steeling up. "Now, lets show Mallus who's boss."

Then, the Legends charged at the Darhks...

Neither of them wanted to stay that much longer after that...

And then, by sheer magic, Kuasa popped up, and began choking Sara with her water hand.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled Frosty. She jumped down form her fight with Nora on a stairwell, kicked over Kuasa, and got ready to freeze the water-bender where she stood.

" _DON'T KILL HER!_ " The Caitlin side of herself begged. " _We agreed, if I let you out, you wouldn't kill!_ "

"Ugh, those people are influencing you sweetie," Frosty muttered. "I never killed anyone...fingers and toes were the most that people lost. I'm not a killer. Don't let them make you think that."

" _Sorry..._ " Caitlin's voice whispered lightly.

"It ain't your fault baby," Frosty smiled. "You shouldn't feel guilty for the words of, well... others."

Suddenly, Ray ran next to her, with Mick and Amaya in tow.

"Y'know, its just occurred to me," Frosty commented, "Cait has yet to bond with you lot. What say we kick some ass for her?"

"My pleasure," Amaya smiled.

"AAAARRGH!" Mick roared, charging into battle.

"Guess we have our vote," smirked Ray.

Frosty nodded, and raced back into battle with the rest of her team.

It wasn't long before the Darhks and Kuasa had retreated, with nothing in hand. Firestorm had went off to return Hedy and rescue Helen.

"Wow..." muttered Frosty, turning back into Caitlin. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Sara asked.

"Awesome?" Nate asked.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" Zari blurted out. Ray smiled at his girlfriend with so much pride and joy, love for her coming back in an even greater wave than their first kiss.

Zari, however, was embarrassed so badly as her one of few good childhood memories was blurted out in a single sentence. The Legends laughed wholeheartedly though.

"Yeah, that," smiled Caitlin. "Best birthday ever, thank you guys."

"No problem, sweetie," Sara smiled.

"Happy birthday, Caitlin," Mick said, smiling for once.

And when Firestorm returned, saying Helen was back at 1236 B.C. ( _even though we all know where she REALLY is... ;)_ ), the team headed back to the Waverider.

* * *

Caitlin was almost done packing what little she had to take back to Central City...

She didn't want to leave at all.

But, it would seem selfish of her to just ask to join the team without them offering her a position first. So, she had decided to return.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice called.

Caitlin turned around, and there was Amaya. "Yeah...I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"Cait, we're all fine," Amaya smiled. "God, how are you this sweet? What you have said about your 'friends' describes them like crap to me."

"I guess it was because I was so scared of not having anyone I could even say that about," Caitlin sighed. "But... thank you guys so much for giving me a place to feel welcomed."

"Hey, you deserve it," Amaya smiled, hugging her. "Y'know, I'm sure Captain Lance wouldn't mind another girlfriend on the ship."

"Uh, what?" Caitlin asked, blushing.

"Y'know, like me? Zari? Friends to hang out with in her down time? Not actual romantic partners!" Amaya chuckled. Caitlin giggled along. "Anyway, wanna grab a snack before you go?"

"Sure, that oatmeal from the fabricator is heaven," Caitlin sighed dreamily. Amaya giggled, leading the way to the kitchen, which was completely black.

"Uh...who turned off the lights?" Caitlin asked. "Amaya...hello?!"

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on, to reveal the team who then yelled: "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAIT!"

Caitlin's mouth was in a direct "o" in shock, happiness, and surprise.

"You didn't really think you could waltz on outta here?" Sara giggled. Suddenly she remembered the elephant in the room. "Oh yeah, that's Gideon as her humanoid depiction."

"I wasn't going to let this cake go to waste!" Gideon said, biting into it. "And yes, happy birthday Caitlin."

Caitlin felt near tears as she sat at the table with the Legends, and saw the cake being brought out by Ray... it was decorated with all kinds of doctor, snow, and ice related stuff on it. The whole gang sang happy birthday to her; even Gideon and Mick chimed in.

When she blew out the candles, her emotions finally overcame her and she broke down sobbing. She quickly explained how happy she was to prevent her friends from worrying, to which Sara responded with a kiss on the cheek and a tissue packet. Cait used all of the tissues in under a minute.

So, the rest of the time was spent eating and going over past remedies. Sara told everyone the tragic tale of her Peter Pan tap dance slip-up, Stein recounted some good memories with Lily, and Nate told some tales about how many adventures he had been on in college to see all of the stuff in his notes.

And when it came time for Cait to open the three gifts the Legends got her, she was too giddy to sit still.

"Oh my gosh...Zari, thank you!" she said, taking the snowflake necklace out of its casing. Gideon helped her to put it on.

"No trouble Cait," Zari said, taking another sip of wine.

"Be careful Ms. Tomaz," Gideon said, taking her seat again. "You don't wish to end up like Mr. Rory, do you?"

"Eh," Zari shrugged, downing the last of her glass, causing everyone to laugh. Gideon merely smiled, knowing she was going all out for tonight with Ray...

A classic movie binge.

So, Cait moved on to the next gift: a full on dress, complete with matching pumps...or so she thought.

They were really Sara's fabled tap shoes.

"Told ya I was gonna give you the power to piss people off," Sara smiled.

"Come here, you sweetie!" Cait giggled, joining the Waverider captain in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Happy birthday Cait. We love you," Sara smiled, kissing her cheek again. "Now, open the last one."

"Its from all of us, Dr. Snow," Stein smiled.

"You'll probably like it too!" Jax put in.

Caitlin smiled as she opened the final, and smallest, gift: a letter.

And it was going to be her favorite gift too.

Inside, the letter read:

 _Dear Caitlin Snow,_

 _Upon popular opinion, aka a unanimous decision, we have agreed: you made the Waverider a great place. A better and sweeter place. And we would love to have you on board here for as long as you wish. We would let you grab anything you needed from 2017 before the journey, and then, when you so desire, you may return home._

 _Just know that no matter what: we love you Caitlin._

 _Sincerely, Sara Lance; Nate Heywood; Ray Palmer; Zari Tomaz; Amaya Jiwe; Martin Stein; Jax Jackson; Gideon; and Mick_

Tears came flowing down Caitlin's face again... "Yes! Yes!"

Everyone applauded, and formed a group hug around Caitlin, making sure every bit of love they had would ooze onto her.

"Thank you so much!" Caitlin exclaimed, looking at the letter again.

"No problem, Cait," Jax smiled.

"Welcome to the Waverider, Dr. Snow," Stein smiled.

And from that day forward... Caitlin Snow may be remembered as a PhD.

Caitlin Snow may be remembered as a shunned member of Team Flash, like Wally West.

Caitlin Snow may be remembered as the snow queen with an ice-heart, Killer Frost.

However, there would always be this you could associate with her from now on.

Caitlin Snow is a Legend.

* * *

 **And, that wraps it up...**

 **NOT!**

 **You see guys, I am having way too much fun with this story to stop. So, since Season 3 of Legends is over halfway through: I will be sticking to canon arcs (mostly), and re-writing Season 3 and Crisis on Earth-X with, you guessed it: Caitlin Snow as a Legend! Updates will come as often as I can get them out, which may take a bit, but I promise it'll be worth it!**

 **No, I won't kill Stein...what kinda madman would do that? *looks at CW writers***

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy these upcoming adventures with Caitlin Snow as a member of the Legends. See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
